Love Is Not Found
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: After being split apart for six years and then reuniting, Kagome and Inuyasha quickly learn a valuable lesson. One does not find love. Love finds you. No matter where you go in life...or who you think you've chosen...you can not find your one true love. Your one true love is given to you from the very start. (Lame summary, but I promise the story is way better!)


_**LOVE IS NOT FOUND**_

 **AN "INUYASHA" FANFICTION**

 **Written By: Crayzee Bubbles**

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Bet you thought you wouldn't be seeing much more of me, huh? Well, wrong! I'm back...mostly. I'm going to start writing again, but it will be slow. I have a job where I work 40+ hours a week, a fiance, and a 3 year old daughter. So...yeah, that all keeps me pretty busy, but I love writing and I can't just abandon it! So, here I am with a BRAND NEW Inu fic! Before anyone asks, YES! I do plan on finishing (MOST OF) my old stories. Unfortunately, some are going to have to be scrapped, but I will continue the ones I can. But for now, let's just focus on this one! As always, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!)**

* * *

 *****WARNINGS*****

 **(As always, my writing has some warnings that come along with it. If any of the things listed below are gonna bother you, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY! I'd rather you not read, than to read it and hate it.)**

 ****CURSING**

 ****DOMESTIC VIOLENCE**

 ****LEMONY GOODNESS**

 ****FIGHTING**

 ****DRINKING & DRUGS**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: FROM HEAVEN TO HELL**

 ***Kagome's POV***

* * *

I sighed as my eyes tried to adjust to the light shining in them. Apparently, I was on the living room floor, instead of in my comfy bed. I rubbed my still adjusting eyes, and tried to remember why I was on the floor. I slowly stood, my back crying out and my knees popping. I walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. That's when I saw the note and the memories flooded back into my brain. I fixed myself a cup of coffee and picked up the note.

 _My Love,_

 _I am so sorry about last night. I never meant for any of that to happen. I never meant to let my anger go that far. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I hope you know that. Just like I hope that you know I love you. I mean it, Kagome, I really do love you. I know that was a fucked up way to show it, but I swear it's the truth. Please, try to find it somewhere in that wonderful heart to forgive me. I've gone to the beach house for the weekend. I feel like I need some time to get control of myself. I also know you will need time to think about trusting me again. I really hope you utilize this time. See you when I get back._

 _Your Husband,_

 _Kouga_

I took a deep breath, balled the note up, and threw it in the trash. I realized that a few tears had formed in my eyes, so I wiped them away, wincing slightly. Why was my eye so tender? I walked to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and gasped. As I took in my appearance, a few more tears formed and rolled down my bruised cheeks. My face looked like I'd lost a fight with a boxer. I sat on the toilet and cried for I didn't know how long. How had this happened? What did I do? What could I have done differently? A million questions swirled through my mind. How could I ever look at him again? How could I leave? I sighed, confused and heart-broken. I decided to take a shower, get dressed up, and go out somewhere. He'd left me more than enough money to live on for the weekend. So, that's what I did. I jumped in the shower, left my hair down in a fashionably messy style, put on a tight tank top and a short jeans skirt, threw on a pair of heels and left. I went downtown and hit a club. I never went out, so I didn't really know where to go. This was the club my taxi driver had suggested. It was called "The Spot". The name made no sense to me, but it didn't seem to matter to anyone else there, so I didn't question it. I ordered a martini, then a second, and then a third. By my fifth martini, I was pretty damn drunk. Considering I never drank, that was a lot of alcohol. I stumbled out to the dance floor, not really expecting anything...and that's when something awesome happened. That's when I saw _him_. My high school love and best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi. I bumped into him and he spun around, his silver hair smacking me in the face. It was longer than it was back then, but he still wore it down. He was much taller and muscular too. His amber eyes were as captivating as always.

"Oi! Watch where you're-Kagome?"

He blinked and stared at me for a moment.

"Inu! What are you doing back here?!"

He'd left after high school to go work at his father's company in New York. I hadn't heard that he came back.

"Finally got tired of being a puppet and bounced."

I smiled, and so did he.

"Good to see you're just as rebellious as ever."

"Was there ever a doubt?"

"Nope!"

We laughed, got a drink, and spent the next two hours chatting. He told me how he'd went off the deep end after moving...how Sesshomaru had bailed him out time after time...and always reminded him of it. Then, he told me how he'd gotten engaged, had his heart broke, and picked everything up and left. I told him about me and Kouga dating for two years in college...how we'd broken up and I'd dated Miroku for a month and then Hojo for two...and then nobody for three. Then I told him about me and Kouga getting back together...us getting married a year later...how we'd lost a baby two years into our marriage. I skipped the last two months since that miscarriage...and how Kouga had spent them drinking and losing himself. I also skipped the part where he'd spent the whole night before beating my ass. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"You married Kouga?! Kouga Stanson?"

"Yupp...you're mortal enemy. I married him."

"I don't know what's more offensive...my fiance cheating on me, or my high school love marrying my high school enemy."

I laughed and sighed.

"I'd bet my money on the cheating fiance."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, you still as wild as I remember?"

I laughed out loud...I couldn't help it. I tried to remember the girl he knew...who she had been. It was like remembering an old friend that I didn't talk to anymore, rather than a previous version of myself. Though, I did vaguely remember. That girl had started out as kind of a timid and meek little nerd...then she met Inuyasha. He had taken her in, showed her the wild side of life...turned her into a total rebel. She quickly fell in love with his crazy lifestyle and him. They began hooking up very soon, and from then on they were the ultimate "ride or die" couple. That is, until that night. I shook my head, and looked up at him.

"You ok? You zoned out on me."

I smiled, waving the thought off.

"Just remembering. What was the question?"

He laughed.

"The original question was, are you still as wild as I remember?"

I gave him a devilish smile.

"Always."

He gave me the infamous smirk. My heart almost stopped.

"That's what I like to hear. Wanna get outta here?"

"And go where?"

"I never knew you to ask questions first."

"Well, I suppose you have a point. Let's go. You can tell me on the way."

"That sounds more like the Kagome I remember."

I followed him to his car, a red Ford Mustang.

"This is so you."

"Well, the Camaro died a few months after I left, so this was a gift from King Asshole."

I shook my head and smiled as he opened the door for me. I sat in the passenger seat and he shut the door, walking around to the driver's side. Once he was in and had started the car, I smiled.

"So, I see you two never patched things up, huh?"

"Who?"

"You and Fluffy."

He laughed at the old nickname I had for his older brother, Sesshomaru. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I dunno. We got to a point where we didn't hate each other before I left. He met a chick that makes him less of a dick. She even tried to make us work on our relationship. I think what people don't understand is this: first, Sesshomaru and I are too far apart in age. We were never into the same things at the same time. And two, we're two completely different people. Opposites, pretty much. The best we're ever gonna do is not hating each other. So, I guess in our own way, we did kinda patch things up, actually."

I smiled. I'd always secretly hoped he would form a relationship of some kind with his brother. It had always bothered me, the way they were with each other.

"That's good, Inu. I'm happy for you, and proud of you."

"Thanks."

"So, now would be a fine time to tell me where we're going, don't you think?"

He laughed.

"Yes ma'am. We're going back to my place. Figured we could have a few drinks, maybe smoke a little, and catch up. How's that sound, Madame?"

I rolled my eyes at his fake formality.

"Well, Sir, I think that sounds just lovely."

We giggled as he pulled into a driveway. The long driveway was lined in magnolia trees, and there were rose bushes lining the front porch. We walked into the one-story house. We entered into what I assumed was the living room, not that there seemed to be much living happening in here. Everything was a white and smoky gray color scheme. There was a small white couch, with a glass end table angled at each arm. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table. Next to each end table, sat a smoky gray chair. There was a gray stone fireplace on the wall across from the couch. In the far corner was a white piano. I followed him through the living room, and through a swinging door to the right. It was the kitchen. It was black and white, and kinda small, yet packed a lot of features.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as he walked back through the living room. For a second, I wondered where he was going, but decided to look around instead. The walls and floors were a black and white tile. The counters were all white with black granite top. The fridge and stove were black and the sink was white. The microwave, espresso machine, and coffee pot were all white. The island in the center of the room was black with a white granite top. The trash can in the corner of the room was black, and the chord-less phone hanging on the wall above it was white. She smiled as Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen. He smiled back and held up a bag of weed.

"Had to get the necessities. You can head out on the patio, while I grab the booze. What's your poison?"

"Vodka."

"Vodka, it is. Be right back."

I nodded and walked through the sliding glass door at the back of the kitchen. It was a small porch that stepped off onto a beautiful patio are surrounding a kick ass in0ground swimming pool. There was a small building off to the right, which Kagome assumed was a pool-house. Soon, Inuyasha walked out onto the porch and smiled.

"What do ya think, Kaggies?"

She laughed at the old nickname.

"I really like it. This is a damn nice place Inu!"

He smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"I like to think so. Come on, I usually smoke by the pool."

I followed him over and sat down in one of the white and black lounge chairs beside the pool. He poured me a glass of Vodka and orange juice, then handed it to me.

"Still like the old Screwdriver?"

"I do."

That had been my favorite drink when we were together.

"How did you remember?"

"I remember pretty much everything about you, Kaggies. You were more than my lover for those years...you were my best friend."

"And you were mine. Believe it or not, I never really drink anymore."

"Which raises the question, why were you tonight?"

"Kouga's gone for the weekend, and I...I just needed to get outta that house."

I watched as he rolled a blunt.

"Where did hubby go?"

I rolled my eyes.

"His great-grandmother left him a beach house when she died. He went there."

"I see. Well, welcome to Club Inu."

I laughed as he hit the blunt. Then, he handed it to me. I took it and just looked at it for a moment. I could hear him laugh.

"How long has it been since you've smoked?"

"How long have you been gone?"

"Damn! Really?"

"Yupp. Six whole years."

"Damn, has it been that long?"

I nodded and took a small puff off the blunt, then passed it back to him. I held the hit for a while and let it out. Then, I cleaned the taste from my mouth with the Screwdriver...just like the old days.

"Yash, about that night..."

"Why is it that you only call me Yash when we're smoking."

I thought on that for a moment. It was a weird thing that I'd always done. I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Listen, Kaggies. That night, it's nothing. Long since been put to rest. I've always been cool. No hard feelings."

"Yeah. I just want you to know, it hurt me, too."

"I know. Always did."

I smiled. That was something I had wanted to say for a long time. He smiled back and I relaxed.

* * *

 _We continued to get super high and drunk and just talk about all the stupid things we did growing up. Before I passed out that night, I tried to sleep with him...I don't know why, but I did. Could have been nostalgia, maybe revenge on Kouga...Hell, I didn't really wanna know. He denied my request, regardless. Before I passed out, I made a plan to ask him why the next day, but I never did. The next morning, he made pancakes...we got high...and I went home. I had decided to give Kouga one more chance, hoping he wouldn't do it again. That was useless. It all became a regular thing...Kouga would kick my ass during the week...dessert me for the weekend...and I'd go crash at Inuyasha's. Though, I hadn't tried to sleep with him since the first time. Flash forward two months, and here we are._

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Welp, here's the prologue for "Love is Not Found". What did everyone think? Please leave a review and let me know! Honest opinions are preferred! :)**

* * *

 **\- See Ya Next Chapter! -**

 **:) Crayzee Bubbles (:**


End file.
